Fluid jetting devices such as inkjet printers eject fluid droplets toward a substrate to accurately place the fluid droplets at desired locations on the substrate. Often, fluid jetting devices also eject smaller fluid particles in addition to the fluid droplets. These smaller particles do not necessarily reach the substrate, and may instead form as aerosol that travels to other areas of the fluid jetting device.